Epic Saga: Ouroburos Goes to Hell
This very thought kept coming to this wiki for some time now, and I, the mighty Ouroburos will have my very own Epic Saga title! Beecanoe and Geniusguy might not agree with me, but who actually cares about concerns? Beecanoe keeps taking my spotlight in the story and Geniusguy has a maximum amount of intelligence (plus annoyance level). Epic Saga: Ouroburos Goes to Hell is generally a spinoff title published and developed by GameCom, and co-developed by Arc System Works. Believe it or not, this is available only for the GigaCom! Other Information Genre: Fighting Engine: Taito Type X2 Platform: 1-2 Player Release Date: Spring 2011 (ironically in May, but this is only an idea) Publisher: GameCom Developer: GameCom/Arc System Works (North America), Eighting, Ltd (Japan) ESRB Rating: Teen Plot Very simple... Ouroburos the New Saurian finds a blue-green shard that actually belonged to Satan, himself. At this time, Satan is very weak and needs the shard itself to take world domination over both humanity and the darkness. He also captured Ouroburos's friends, Beecanoe the Dry Bones and Genius Guy the Shy Guy (meh), who are to be enslaved with many others. Ouroburos is dragged down into the pits of Hell by an unknown fissure of some sort, and has the shard tooken away from him... He is outraged! So once he arrived, the Saurian creature knew that his friends and other allies were imprisoned by Satan and his sixteen minions, who joined by choice. Ouroburos now realizes that he has to kill the demon once and for all, but first beat all sixteen of his minions and then the latter... As I would say, "This is going to be one helluva fireball! Ah-HAHAHA!!!!" Characters Unlike in the main storylines, Ouroburos Goes to Hell uses only two main characters: Ouroburos the Saurian (star of the show) and Satan, himself. Ouroburos's allies are now considered "supporting characters" and while the main cast is back, they have been changed, personality-wise (etc. Ouroburos is lazy, but with great courage; Beecanoe claims that he's a Japanese anime character). The sixteen minions of Satan are only minor characters, but at least three of them have little or no connection of a major role. Also, this entire spinoff has rarely any serious traits, and are all replaced with parodic, but seemingly confusing humor. Main Ouroburos the New Saurian: An ice golem with a rather courageous, but lazy attitude. According to the storyline, he finds a shard that is encased with dark, forbidden power; this was actually Satan's. Along with Satan, Ouroburos is the only figure with a main role, being the protagonist. Ouroburos seems a bit slow in speed tactics, but has overall strong defense and offense. Satan: The evil creature down from the pits of Hell. He is a bickering, yet sadistically evil demon who has captured Ouroburos's allies and enslaved others that would eventually become his minions by choice. Satan knows nearly everyone's weakness (etc. Ouroburos is weak to peanut butter; well, to the spinoff, really... His real weakness is fire) and is the main antagonist. Satan has decent speed ability, but a negative point when it comes to defense... His offense, on the other hand, rivals Ouroburos. Supporting Beecanoe the Dry Bones: Some Dry Bones creature no one pays attention to in this game, and here's why: Apparently, he is a hardcare otaku who claims to be an anime character at least every three minutes (Seriously! THREE!!!!!)... He isn't the brightest tool in the shed, either! Beecanoe cannot be playable in the main game since he's no more than a supporting character, but in the Arcade, Versus, Tag Team, Time Attack, Training, and Survival modes, he is playable with overall average in statistics... The one problem however is that he lacks offense; it's horrible! Genius Guy the Shy Guy (Double meh): His name is just rarely obvious, as this Shy Guy tends to act snobbish and overall sarcastic... Though he does care for his friends! Because of his attitude, it may be a little informative to know that Genius Guy is homosexual (do you even see his relationship with the main protagonist?! Oh, GOD!!!) In the beginning of the game, he is kidnapped with many others, including Beecanoe. Genius Guy's speed is powerful, as well as defense... Yet his offense is hard to tell, as it could be between being average or just ridiculously bad! Succubus: A gorgeous, vampiric maiden with a large bust and supposedly Satan's girlfriend (in the story). Succubus is ironically her hubby's opposite: childish, pleasuring, and a secret hatred towards evil. She seems to love Ouroburos more, though, yet he's completely oblivious of this from time to time. Being a playable character, Succubus is only strong in defense and speed, as she actually has no offense (ex. attempting to slap Satan across the face with her tail). Michael Jackson: I'm not sure what purpose he really has in the story, but to be honest, he's overall a good ally that Ouroburos can trust! Michael's appearance is tooken from his early-80's look (as noticed from his best-known studio album, "Thriller"). He seems to have a low or high voice, but in theory, the pitch and tone is significantly changing throughout the game (Just who came up with that anyway? {Beecanoe looking at Ouroburos.TheNewSaurian} Oh...). Michael Jackson is essentially god-tier when it comes to defense and speed, but his offense is also good, too. Satan's Minions of... Of.... Okay, never mind! *Cloud Strife (origin: Final Fantasy VII) *Vile (origin: Mega Man X) *Frieza (origin: Dragon Ball Z) *Overlord Apocalypse (origin: Epic Saga I: The Video Game) *Sultan Penumbra (origin: Epic Saga II: Treason and Redemption) *Emperor Shiroan and his stupid partner, Belphegor (origin: Epic Saga III: Conquest of the Judgment Emperor) *Rachel Alucard (origin: BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger) *James Rolfe/The Angry Video Game Nerd (origin: N/A) *Shadow the Hedgehog (origin: Sonic Adventure 2) *Roid *Sonic the Hedgehog (origin: Sonic the Hedgehog) *Link (origin: The Legend of Zelda) *Bowser (origin: Super Mario Bros.) *Bass.EXE (origin: Mega Man Battle Network) *Sephiroth (origin: Final Fantasy VII) *Jedah Dohma (origin: Vampire/Darkstalkers) Playable Character Roster All of these characters that were included in the storyline are playable characters in the Arcade, Versus, Tag Team, Survival, Time Attack, and Training modes, also including the two main characters: Ouroburos and Satan. Like Story Mode, these modes all play in a similar gameplay format to the lesser-known Arcana Heart series (rivals both Guilty Gear and BlazBlue), whilst the Tag Team Mode actually plays akin to "Marvel vs. Capcom"... What a blast! Overall, the total amount of characters are 66. *Ouroburos the New Saurian (SaurianJared's an alternate costume that needs to be unlocked) *Satan *Michael Jackson *Succubus *Beecanoe the Dry Bones *Genius Guy the Shy Guy *Cloud Strife *Rachel Alucard *Shadow the Hedgehog *Frieza *Vile *Sonic the Hedgehog *Jedah Dohma *Sephiroth *Link *The Angry Video Game Nerd *Roid *Bass.EXE *Bowser *Overlord Apocalypse *Sultan Penumbra *Emperor Shiroan and His Stupid Partner, Belphegor *Trevor Belmont *Fawful *Mr. Bones *Dry Paratroopa *Dark Guy *Turbo the Mole *Galactic Petey *Mario *Luigi *Classic Megaman *Megaman X *Zero *Axl *Sigma *Vile *Kirby *Son Goku *Pit *Dry Bowser *Geno *General Kurt *Mecha Sonic *Classic Bass *Proto Man *Vaati *Meta Knight *Dimentio *Vegeta *Sheik *Knuckles the Echidna *Proto Man.EXE *Black Mage *Palutena *Achilles *Silver the Hedgehog *Sophia the III *Simon Belmont *Dracula *Richter Belmont *Sol Badguy *Ragna the Bloodedge *Yoshi *Master Chief *Makoto Nanaya﻿ ﻿ Category:Epic Saga Category:Video Games Category:Games